Battle
Battle is a single and multi-player game mode in Mario Kart Wii. Instead of actually racing around circuits to try and finish first, Battle mode lets players race around special Battle Stages, where there's many Item Boxes for drivers to gain an advantage over their opponents. Basically, you're supposed to fight instead of race... the reason it's called "Battle". Instead of every man for himself like in Grand Prix, Battle has Red Team and Blue Team, each team with 6 members, fighting against each other for the better collective score. The team that wins best out of three battles is the winner, receiving a nice award ceremony and trophy at Mario Circuit. There's two game modes to choose from in the Battle category, the classic Balloon Battle from all previous Mario Kart games, and then the all new Coin Battle game. Balloon Battle This returning battle mode differs a little from past incarnations, but the primary objective remains the same: pop the enemies' balloons! The Item chaos is most abundant in Balloon Battle, because each racer is trying to damage the other racer's balloons, which serve as their life force to stay in the game. Description Balloon Battle (4 Blue Team members.]]Each player starts with 3 red or blue (depending on team affiliation) balloons, and nothing is more important than keeping these safe from dangerous Items... but if you happen to be the aggressive Mario Kart driver, shooting Green Shells and squishing drivers with Mega Mushrooms is most important (some recovery Items such as Mushrooms grant the ability to STEAL balloons from racers when a collision with them is made- your balloon count can go up to 5''' that way the max, you can still use [[Mushroom]s to take away balloons, you just can't keep them]). With each balloon destroyed, the team receives 1 point, but when one of their own is popped, they lose a point. Losing all thee balloons results in a simple respawn with a new set, but of course points are deducted (differs from previous Balloon Battles in which you are simply a loser and out). Also, another new addition to this Balloon Battle is that Items from friendly Karts can't hurt you- they have a red/blue shield to denote if it's on your side. And perhaps the worst addition to the Mario Kart Wii's Balloon Battle is a 5 minute time limit (no rhyme intended.) Garnering the most points wins the game, and two games= winning the match. Coin Battle Battle match on Thwomp Desert.]]Derived from Mario Kart DS's Shine Runners Battle mode (which was actually based off of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s '''Shine Thief), Coin Battle also uses the specialized battle arenas, but with a slightly different goal from Balloon Battle; although hitting opponents with Items is advertised, the point is to collect as many Coins as you can. Description Scattered all over the stage are golden coins. Some are there before the game begins, and others appear after the timer, usually near the beginning. Running into a Coin puts it into your collection, which in turn goes to the whole team's deposit after that (They form stacks of ten in your inventory.). And of course, you can steal the other teams (not your own team though, like Balloon Battle) Coins by hitting them with an Item or colliding into them with a Mushroom. As far as how much you lose, it depends on how much you have: a small amount, and you won't lose that much... if you have 40, you could lose twenty. It's just another one of those unfair parts of the Mario Kart series. ''Mario Kart'' Trivia *''Mario Kart Wii's'' Balloon Battle was the first to feature a timer for the match, and thus it really sucked. Its predecessor (Mario Kart DS) had a much better one. Not an opinion, either. *The only available vehicles in Battle are Standard Karts and Standard Bikes, (S, M, and L versions). Each one is either red or blue, according to the team. *Unlike previous Battle modes in the Mario Kart games, Items that were considered absolutely unfair make it into Coin Battle- Lightning and the Blue Shell are used against the entire team (Lightning) and against the player with the most points on the enemy team (Blue Shell). **The Bullet Bill is still not used, because there is about nothing it could do in Battle... it just makes racers go fast, which isn't really needed...